Wanting It, Taking It
by LPfreak
Summary: The relationship between Harry and Draco is about to change completely and ceratin outside influences will make things even worse. Poor Ron's unconfident and uneasy thoughts swim through his head. This is a work in progress...review please!
1. Back to Hogwarts We Go

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other character from "Harry Potter". They belong to J.K. Rowling, amazing author.

This is my first ever fan fiction EVER, so I hope you like it. I showed the first few chapters to my friends, and they seemed to like it so far. Review please. **---I accidentally removed my first post of this story thinking it was my other fic, so I'm going to re-post it and then continue the story from there---**

__

Summary: This is just meant as an introduction to my fan fiction. It just gives some of the background information about what's happening in the world around the characters. This prologue isn't really exciting, but the chapters do get better as you go on.

****

Back to Hogwarts We Go

Harry is back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his 6th year. Remembering the events that occurred last year reminds Harry of how much better this year will be. Anything that happens this year has definitely got to be better than the last. What with dealing with Sirius' death, being kicked off the quidditch team, having to face Lord Voldemort, and having his hand cut open continuously by that wicked toad, professor Umbridge. Oh yeah and we can't forget about his relationship with Cho, which turned out disastrous. Harry has had the feeling that this year is going to be different, _very different_.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?"

"It sure is Harry. Hogwarts, home away from home" replied Hermione with a smile on here face as she, Ron, and Harry took their places at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

" How long do you think it'll be before Malfoy graces us with his presence? Harry asked sarcastically. "Can't wait to see him" he stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't worry about him, he always manages to pop up just when you begin to forget about him. I'm sure he hasn't changed much" Hermione replied as she too rolled her eyes. Draco Malfoy after all had been the center of their hate for over 5 years now, and the hate has always been reciprocated.

"I personally can't wait to see who takes Fred and George's place in being the kids who cause the most trouble. Maybe I'll give it a go." Ron thought out loud. "I wouldn't mind pulling a few of those classic Fred and George pranks on old McGonagall" Ron finished with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"You're a prefect remember Ron? We have a responsibility to this school to make sure there is no trouble here." Hermione protested in a very matter-of-factly way "Harry agrees with me, right Harry?" Hermione always manages to ruin all the fun.

Ron slumped down in his seat, defeated. Harry was too busy to respond. The sorting of the first years had just finished and Dumbledore was about to make his start of the year speech.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I trust everyone managed to have a most enjoyable holiday with their family and friends."

Harry let out a snort of laughter. "How am I supposed to have a good time with the

muggles breathing down my neck all the time" he whispered to Ron. Ron rolled his eyes and let out a silent laugh along with Harry.

"However," Dumbledore continued "we are now back at Hogwarts and we are to work hard for the sake of education and your futures. To all of those here for the first time, I welcome, and for those of you returning, I welcome back. I remind you all that the dark forest is forbidden to all." The mood of Dumbledore's speech changed completely with his next statement. "Now on a dark note, as most of you have now heard, Voldemort has indeed returned, whether you believe it or not". Many of the people in the great hall clapped their hands over their ears, to avoid the poison of the word "Voldemort". Dumbledore waited to the commotion to rest. "This year, due to the circumstances Defense against the Dark arts will be taught by Professor Snape, who has reluctantly taken on this job along with his usual potions class".

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, looked at each other outraged. On the other hand, the Slytherin table seemed quite pleased with this news.

"I suppose Dumbledore had a hard time finding a new teacher, due to the past events, what with Voldemort returning" Hermione responded in her know it all tone.

"Ahem hem, AHEM, yes, as I was saying" Dumbledore continued "The defense against the darks arts class will be run slightly differently this year. We will be focusing more on your ability to perform the attacks and blocks, unlike last year. Needless to say, a piece of toast would have done a better job teaching than the last teacher to take on the job." Most of the students cheered to this last remark. Umbridge was the worst teacher any of them had encountered. Dumbledore smiled to the reaction he received. "That is all I have to say for tonight. Let's eat" Dumbledore concluded. And with that, the house tables filled with the food that it had filled with for the past 5 years Harry had spent at Hogwarts. As Harry watched his friends take huge helpings of food, he couldn't help but get that _strange_ feeling again that this year was going to be different than the rest, with a few more surprises along the way.

__

Author's notes:

Sorry, that was pretty boring but the next chapter will be up really soon which definitely gets better. This chapter is just a quick little intro for the setting and time I guess. Thanks if you've read and REVIEW PLEASE. You review and I will respond cause I NEED ATTENTION and I'M LONELY lol. Anything I should change or fix just let me know.

LPfreak


	2. Unexpected Situation

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other character from "Harry Potter". They belong to J.K. Rowling, amazing author.

__

Summary: So far this year is the same as any other. The feud between Draco and Harry, however has changed. Instead of petty rivalry, could there possibly be something more? Read to find out.

****

Unexpected Situation

It was the day of their first Defense against the dark arts class. Harry Ron and Hermione finished their lunch when they decided to head up towards their classroom. So far it had been a long day. Double potions with Snape, and so far nothing had changed. Same old Snape and same old Slytherins, which meant no fun at all for Harry and company. They reached the classroom hallway, only to discover that they would be having class with the Slytherins. All three of them let out a sigh as they trudged towards the door gloomily. It must have been the slowest walk they had ever taken; the corridor seemed to stretch beyond view.

"Oh greeaaat. Look who's ugly, git face I've got to look at all class" Draco yelled across the room with an evil grin on his face towards Harry. The rest of Draco's Slytherin cronies let out a howl of laughter at his remark, as usual. Harry clenched his first but let the comment slide. Draco seemed a bit disappointed at the lack of response. Usually there would be a sort of guideline to the way Draco and Harry fought. Draco would yell something at Harry; Harry would yell back and next thing you know a full-fledged fight would break loose. That's how it has been for years, and never has one of them backed down from the other.

"This is going to be interesting" Harry told Hermione and Ron "very interesting". Harry slumped down in his chair and put his head on the desk, letting out a sigh.

The door slammed suddenly, making a few of the students jump. Snape walked into the room, with his same greasy black hair, long black cloak, and his same, never changing expressing of gloom, and anger on his face. Snape definitely wasted no time in getting down to business. It was expected of coarse, no time for anything enjoyable during one of his classes.

"Settle down class. We are firstly going to review some of the basics spells that we have learnt in previous years. I do not wish to start with such childish spells, but it has been clear to me that some of us _clearly_ need the practice". As he said the last part, he brought his eyes towards Neville, who never managed to be successful in any of Snape's classes. "First things first, Let us start with the disarming spell expelliarmis'. By starting at the basic, we will hopefully be able to move forward. I trust you all still remember how the spell is performed unless something is wrong with your brain," he added nastily looking towards Harry. Harry glared back. "I will be pairing you off".

Snape began pairing the classmates off. Of coarse he paired Gryffindors with Slytherin. He went down the list of student, "Granger and Parkinson, Weasly and Goyle...and finally Potter and Malfoy"

"What rotten luck" Harry thought "Why do I have to be paired with this great oaf? Snape really does hate me, although I guess I already knew that."

Harry made his way over to Draco where they stood 5 feet away from each other. "No need to get too close" Harry thought and let out a small laugh.

The students were a little nervous about starting.

"What are you all waiting for? Start dueling! You think the point of class is to just stand around doing nothing? You have wands, use them. NOW!" Snape yelled to the class. He was obviously a little agitated.

And so it began. Students everywhere began shouting "expelliarmis". The whole class was filled with the sound of students moving about trying to disarm their partners. Wands were flying through the room, some hitting other students. Neville managed to get one right in the eye, having to take a break to get his vision back. As usual, Neville was the only one who managed to injure himself during such a simple task. Hermione was easily beating Pansy, after all, Hermione is one of the smartest people in the school, although Pansy did manage to get her a few times. Meanwhile, Ron was having an awful time with Goyle. Goyle managed to knock the wand out of Ron's hand almost every single time the spell was performed.

Harry and Draco hadn't started dueling quite yet. The two were glaring at each other. The hatred in their eyes could have filled the whole room. However, the normal cold steel quality of Draco's gray eyes was missing. His eyes seemed empty more than anything else. Harry didn't notice this. Draco made the first move, as usual when it came down to their fights.

"So, how's the mudblood and the weasel?"

"Oh, fine thanks. How about your dad? He must be having a swell time up in Azkaban since they arrested him." Harry smirked. He seemed to have hit a sore spot.

"That's it Potter, lets do this right now, right here" Draco said coolly. He took out his wand.

Harry took out his wand too, "fine with me. Lets do this" he responded, his eyes stone cold. And so it began, Harry and Draco began firing the disarming spell at the other. Both were determined to hit the other, neither of them wanting to lose, both trying to prove that they are better. However, the two of them seemed to be completely equal. Neither of them seemed to be winning. Whenever either of them cast a spell, the spell would either rebound off the other, or both of their wands would go flying into the air. They continued fighting until the end of class.

The bell rings.

"That's it class" Snape informed them "Homework for tonight will be to perform the disarming spell until it is perfected. If anyone in this class does not manage to perform the spell correctly, by the next class, they are looking at a weeks worth of detentions. Potter, Malfoy what are you still fighting for? Break it up, BREAK IT UP!"

"Sorry Professor."

As they walked out of the classroom, Draco turned to Harry and whispered "you and me. We're gonna finish this today. Meet me in the room of requirement. I trust you know where that is, after all, you used it quite a bit last year". Harry glared at Draco. "Just you and me, 1:00am. You're going down." Draco spat, and exited the room.

Harry thought to himself, "Malfoy is such a git."

Later that night, Harry sat up late in the Gryffindor common room. He just finished some of his potions homework by the time 1:00 am rolled around. He puled out his dad's old invisibility cloak that had been stored in his trunk. Harry crept out of the portrait hole and headed towards the room of requirement. When Harry got to the hallway he was looking for, all he had to do was think about fighting with Draco, and that room would appear. Soon enough, a door appeared in the wall. Harry snuck inside and as it was, Draco was already there waiting for him.

"Hey scar head, ready to get this over with" Draco asked with a grin on his face.

"Ya ya ya Malfoy" Harry yawned, pulling out his wand.

"Okay, this is how it's gonna go." Draco said as he pulled out his wand as well. "Nothing lethal. Anything else goes. Ready

"Yeah, lets go.

The two teens began hurling spells at one another, and continued for about half an hour. Both of them got a few good hits in, and a few good blocks, but overall, they remained equal in their dueling ability. At one point Harry fired a spell at Draco which caused his head to inflate, but he knew the counter curse. Draco shot a spell towards Harry, which hit him right n the mouth. His tongue extended, and turned purple before it smacked down on the ground at his feet. Luckily, Harry too, knew the counter curse for such a spell. The two boys couldn't take any more of this.

The two were so enraged with each other that they threw down their wands. A full, fledged "muggle fight" broke loose. Harry and Draco fought their hardest to hit the other with all they had. A few good punches were delt by both of them to the other. However, after a few minutes of fist fighting, They began to tire. Draco was tiring faster than Harry. "He seems as though he's throwing the fight. but why would he do a thing like that?" Harry thought. Draco was taking more punches than the he could throw out, a cut straight across his cheek, delivered by Harry's fist.

"Come on Malfoy" Harry taunted "you've gotta have more in you than that". Harry laughed. "what's wrong with you, hit me!"

All of a sudden Draco recieved a sudden burst of energy. He went crashing into the other, throwing both of them to the floor. Harry was able to get on top of Draco, straddling him, securing himself a good position to deliver a few good blows to Draco's face. One, two, three, Draco was out on the floor. It seemed as though Harry had won.

"I think you've had enough Draco" harry assured the other. "I win".

"Not so fast Potter" Draco said softly. The wind had been knocked out of him, and he was having trouble talking. For the second time that night, Draco recieved a sudden burst of energy. Draco was now the one straddling Harry, pinning him to the ground.

"Well, well, well, what were you saying Potter, "you win? I don't think so, not this time" Draco grinned evilly at Harry. "Look at you now. The famous Harry Potter trapped beneath me. What shall I do with you? Hmmm, let me think" Draco was still grinning.

"Get it over with Malfoy" harry said angrily. He looked defeated.

Draco's eyes all of a sudden seemed to glaze over, the coldness of his eyes was fading slightly.

"What?" Harry asked him looking slightly taken aback

What came next was very unexpected for harry. Draco, all expression gone from his face lowered himself down to Harry's level. They were so close, Harry could feel Draco's breath on his own lips. Harry didn't know what to think of the situation, but the truth was that it felt good. Draco further lowered his head, until finally their lips made contact with each other.

__

Author's notes:

REVIEW pleasepretty please. You review and I will respond. I wat some reviews before I continue :-) Anyways, I left you with a little cliffhanger, dun dun dun what will happen next? Hope you enjoy my story so far, IF you've read it.

LPfreak


	3. What's That on Your Neck?

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other character from "Harry Potter". They belong to J.K. Rowling, amazing author.

__

Summary: This chapter continues from the end of the previous one. The Harry/ Draco situation develops a bit further, and Ron and Hermione embarrass Harry.

****

What's That on Your Neck?

Harry was confused as to how exactly he landed into this situation. One of his supposed enemies, on top of him, holding him down, lips pressed against his own.

"What the hell is happening here? Draco and me? No way, this is just some kind of sick joke, right? It has to be" Harry thought desperately.

"I'll just push him off me and leave" one side of Harry said. "Just one good shove and this will end".

"No! Wait. Why should you push him away? What if this isn't a joke? What if it's real?" The other side spoke softly, almost dreamily.

"Come on Harry! This is Malfoy we're talking about. Name one time when he hasn't gone out of his way to make your life miserable?" The one side of Harry debated, trying to bring reason back into the conversation.

"Well, maybe things are different this year, maybe he's changed." The other side spoke with hope. "It's just, I've never seen this side of Draco before, almost loving, lips so soft and warm, but-..."

Harry's train of thought was broken. All that was on his mind at the moment were the soft lips of Draco pressing against his own. Harry closed his eyes and submitted to the kiss. The blonde teen who had always been at his throat, treating him gently as though he were a prized possession, never wanting to let go. The kiss deepened. The sensation was enough to drive Harry mad. Caressing heat. Draco moved his lips down to Harry's neck, softly kissing the exposed skin. Harry gasped, loving the way he was feeling. Dazed, lost in a world where no one could find him, not that he ever wanted to be found. But something woke in Harry, realization.

"D-Draco" Harry spoke suddenly

"Hhhmmmnnn" Draco replied, still kissing Harry's neck.

It took Harry all the effort he had in himself to say what he had said next. He secretly never wanted Draco to stop, but knew that this had to. What the hell was happening to him, this was just pathetic. "We can't do this Malfoy."

Draco sat up. "Call me Draco, Harry" he replied with a slight grin on his face, He leaned over again for another kiss but was held back.

"No. Malfoy. We have to stop this now. This wasn't supposed to happen between us, none of this was supposed to happen at all. I have to go." Draco's facial expression changed dramatically. The grin on his face disappeared, and he looked slightly annoyed at what Harry had just said.

"I have to leave Malfoy. None of this was supposed to happen, and it will never happen again, okay. It's just a memory," Harry concluded. If possible, Draco seemed to look even more annoyed. He got off of Harry and sat against the wall casually just watching Harry as his brain began to implode. Harry stood up from where he was lying and collected his things, leaving the room silently.

Harry traveled back to Gryfindor dormitory room under his invisibility cloak. The hallways were dark, and not a living thing crossed Harry's path, not even Filch's cat. He reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password."

"Wolfsbane" Harry mumbled as he tried to flatten his hair from the messy tangle it had become. From the portrait hole, Harry climbed the stairs up to the dormitory. The rest of the guys were already fast asleep, Ron snoring quite loudly at that. Harry was sure not to wake any of them up. He climbed into his bed, still in his robes, pulling the blankets over top of him. Harry sat there for a while just thinking about what had just happened. Finally, as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help thinking about what Draco was doing at that exact moment.

Draco was left sitting in the room by himself with nothing but his own thoughts, also confused as to what had just happened. Never had he, the great Draco Malfoy, been turned down before. He was so used to getting everything that he demanded, anything he asked for. His latest projekt we'll call it, was obtaining the boy-who-lived for his own. He could tell Harry was confused, but what bothered Draco was that he felt almost hurt at this rejection. He rarely ever showed emotions to others, actually never had he shown emotions. Draco was stronger than that, or at least that's what he thought.

__

"None of this was supposed to happen, and it will never happen again, okay. It's just a memory"

Draco reflected on the statement Harry had just made moments ago."Why is this happening to me?" Draco thought innocently. He wiped his face with his hand, and sighed heavily.

Of course Draco had been with the girls. After all, he was considered to be one of the most desirable guys in the school. However, Draco had found himself thinking more and that something was missing from his life. He was beginning to question his sexuality. Draco, found that being with his latest girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, was different than the rest. Draco had liked her for the longest time, but who knew that the person he would find himself thinking most about would be, of all people Harry Potter, the one person he thought he hated most of all. Draco thought that these questions would just be a phase he would pass through, but he had to find out. But after what happened tonight with Harry, he made up his mind that maybe it wasn't just a phase. Maybe it was possible that he actually had feelings for the so-called "enemy".

"Get a hold of yourself Draco" he told himself. "Nothings wrong with you. You're just having a bit of a hard time" He took a deep breath and sighed again. Stubbornly, Draco pushed his feeling aside trying to save what was left of his dignity.

After sitting against the wall for a few more minutes gathering himself, Draco decided that it was time for him to head back to his room. Draco trudged along the dark corridors, just as Harry had done a few minutes earlier. Finally reaching the door to his dormitory, he muttered the password to the portrait leading to the entrance. He entered the dormitory, only to find Crabbe and Goyle huddled over the table in the corner.

"Oh, hey Draco." Crabbe said slightly startled by Draco's presence "What are you doing up so late? I thought you were sleeping"

"Nah. I just went out for a bit of a walk, that's all" Draco replied. "Couldn't sleep. What are you guys doing up still?"

"Actually, we were gonna surprise you, but we stole Weasly's owl. We saw it flying around in the hallway, and grabbed it. We're trying to find a spell that would be good on it. We were thinking about changing the color, or even blowing it up so it's like 20X bigger." Crabbe and Goyle gave into a fit of laughter. Obviously, they thought they were being quite clever.

Draco laughed too, but you could tell something was missing from his laughter. It was lacking the malicious feeling it usually had.

"Hey mate, anything wrong?" Goyle asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Draco replied as he walked to his room. He jumped into his bed and just lay there staring at the ceiling.

"I'm up to a challenge." He thought to himself. But somehow, even as he thought it, he knew this wouldn't necessarily be easy or even possible. But if there is one thing you need to know about Draco, it's how he never gives up anything he is determined to have. Draco sighed, finally drifting off to an uneasy sleep.

Next morning

Harry woke up late the next morning. It was the weekend, so he didn't have to worry about being late for any classes. He hadn't got much sleep that night, and who could blame him. Baggy-eyed and tired, Harry headed down to the great hall, where he found Ron and Hermione who had saved him some breakfast.

"Hey mate!" Ron yelled to Harry as he entered the hall

"Hi Harry" Hermione said also. "Sleep well?"

Harry sighed "Don't ask" he replied. "I didn't sleep very well at all. I kept waking up. I need to learn one of those sleeping spells maybe."

"Anything on you're mind?" Hermione asked innocently. " I mean sometimes when I'm stressed out, I can't sleep very well"

"Nothing that I know of" Harry replied with a somewhat guilty look on his face, trying to sound convincing. Ron eyed him suspiciously. "Anyways, should we get started on the homework?" Harry asked nervously, trying to change the subject from anything other than his cause for lack of sleep.

"Harry?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face. "What's that on your neck?"

"What?" Harry didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you- OHH" harry suddenly realized what Ron must be talking about. He took out his scarf and wrapped it securely around his neck.

"Is that a hickey Harry?" Ron asked with an even bigger grin on his face, tugging back the scarf. He started laughing. Even Hermione let out a giggle when she caught on to what Ron was talking about.

"You know Harry, there are spells that can get rid of that type of thing" Hermione stated as she let out a small giggle.

"How bout you give me one then, so I can get this thing off, and you two can stop laughing at me" Harry spat, getting annoyed at the two of them. He was embarrassed, his cheeks turning red.

"Okay Harry, don't get all fussy. Hold still for a second." Hermione took out her wand and whispered the spell, "evanesco." The red mark disappeared right away. Harry was still blushing and Ron and Hermione were still laughing.

"So who did it eh?" Ron asked.

"What? Oh - none of your business Ron" Harry shot back.

"Just wanted to know who the lucky girl was but If you don't feel like sharing, I guess I'll have to find out on my own" Ron stated innocently. "I have my sources" He grinned evilly.

"Come on Ron" Hermione stated while gathering her things. "I don't think harry wants to be annoyed by us at the moment. Let's go see Hagrid, and maybe Harry can catch up with us later."

Harry was grateful of Hermione. What he really wanted was to have a bit of peace and quiet. Harry sat at the table and finished his breakfast. After, he decided to head back upstairs to get some more sleep.

Harry got upstairs, and into his bed before he again drifted off to a sleep filled with dreams.

__

Author's notes:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me last chapter. I apreciate it so so much.

__

Telerairei- thnaks for those long reviews. Thanks so much for the compliment and about Snape in 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince', I think Snaoe should finnalt get the DADA job. But ya, he probably wont have potions to go along with it. Also I stumbled onto your profile page and I thank you for putting my story in there. I hope it doesn't become 'slash trash' for you lol.

__

BiF NAKED- thanks for the tip. I'll check the story over again maybe after I get back from vacation.

__

Sennia35- thank you so much. Glad you love it.

__

BlueEpiks13- hope I updated fast enough for you lol. Thanks.


	4. Detention and Discovery

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other character from "Harry Potter". They belong to J.K. Rowling, amazing author.

__

Summary: this chapter continues from the previous one. Harry and Draco meet up again, and Ron stumbles in on something he wishes he didn't.

****

Detention and Discovery

The rest of Harry's weekend went by uneventfully. He took this time to get caught up on some of the beginning of the year homework that he had been assigned. However, he couldn't help but let his mind linger back to the night between him and Draco. He called it all off, but should he really have done so.

__

"None of this was supposed to happen, and it will never happen again, okay. It's just a memory"

Harry kept reflecting back to the statement he had made to Draco a few nights ago.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe I shouldn't have been that harsh," he thought to himself. "I mean I could have given him a chance, but- no, what am I saying?" He shook his head and focused on the textbook he was reading.

So far Draco had taken what Harry said to him very seriously. Not since then had either of the boys talked to each other, looked at each other, or even insulted each other. Draco hadn't even rounded on Hermione or Ron. So far, Draco had been avoiding everything to do with him completely.

It was late at night and they had classes next morning.

"Night guys. I'm of to bed" yawned Hermione while stretching her arms above her head.

"Night" Ron and Harry responded as Hermione disappeared through the doorway to the girls dormitory.

"So Harry" Ron stated with a smirk. "You gonna ever tell me who this girl is?"

"What are you blabbering on about Ron?" Harry questioned as he stood up. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed"

"Can't you just let me know who it is?" Ron whined. "I mean, I am your best friend aren't I". Ron made a sad puppy dog face and smiled. "You can tell me, honestly"

Harry rolled his eyes and began gathering his homework, and shoved it into his bag.

"Fine then. At least tell me what house she's from. If you just tell me that I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

"Deal. Slytherin" harry stated quickly as he jumped up the stairs to the boy's dormitory

Ron's jaw dropped. "Slytherin? Are you serious? Who is it?" He questioned as he followed him up the stairs and into the room.

"Ah ah ah Ron, a deal's a deal." Harry said as he jumped into his soft bed

Ron frowned as he jumped into his own bed across the room. "Harry, I thought you had some class. I mean, a Slytherin? Come on". Ron laughed.

Harry threw a pillow across the room, which hit Ron right in the face, almost knocking him off the bed. "Mind yourself Ron. My business is my own, besides, I think it's over between us. It wasn't meant to be anything more than a one time thing". Harry stared into the night sky and went slightly quiet. "Now, I'm going to bed if you don't mind" He concluded as his flipped onto his side ending the conversation.

"Night then" Ron said as he rolled his eyes behind Harry's back, drifting quickly off to sleep.

Harry too drifted off to sleep fairly quickly. His dreams haunted with the image of Draco. This had been his third dream of the blonde-headed teen since what had happened. Had he been the only one feeling like this? The answer to that was no. Draco's dreams too had been haunted. The image of Harry flooded his conscious and unconscious state of mind, never ceasing to torture him.

The next morning

Harry woke with bags under his eyes to the sound of Ron screaming.

"Noooooo, what have they done?" Ron whined. "Harry, look what they did to Pigwideon." Across the room, Harry saw what looked like a feathery, purple, over-inflated basketball, floating just outside the window of the boy's dormitory.

"Looks like the Slytherins up to their usual tricks I suppose" Harry yawned as he hopped out of bed wiping is eyes of sleep.

Harry escorted Ron to the hospital wing where Pigwideon was transformed into his original state by Madam Pomfrey. After that, they went down to the great hall together where they joined Hermione for breakfast. Harry grabbed a piece of toast, and spread the jam Ron had tossed over to him. After they finished they got ready to head to their first class.

"Well, I'll see you two at lunch then" Hermione said. "I'm off to arithmancy"

"Bye Hermione" Ron said.

"See ya" Harry yelled across the hall. He turned back to Ron "Okay, so we've got Transfiguration right Ron".

"Yep, and oh, we better get going unless we want to be late."

The two of them grabbed their bags and headed for the door of the great hall when all of a sudden Draco slammed right into Harry, knocking him against the side of the doorway. Harry turned around just to see the look on Draco's face. He was scowling, giving Harry one of the nastiest looks he had ever given. Draco looked Harry up and down and laughed before turning away, not looking back.

"What the hell was that for" Harry said angrily, yet confused at the same time.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron replied scowling in Draco's direction. "It's just Malfoy acting the way he usually does. Like a prat"

"Ya-ya I guess" Harry said. Harry took one last look at Draco before he exited the great hall, wondering what was going on inside the blonde's head. He had been thinking about Draco all weekend, and when he finally sees him, he gets treated like shit.

Harry and Ron reached the Transfiguration classroom, which they shared with the Slytherins _again_. Harry and Ron took a seat at the back of the class. Harry was quick to notice that Draco had seated himself a few places ahead of him.

Professor McGonagall started, "good morning class Today we will be working on the transfiguration of animals into fruit. Let us start with the common rat. I have a rat for every pair in the class. To begin we will start by transfiguring them into apples, one of the simplest fruits.

The spell was somewhat complex, and both Harry and Ron were having difficulty. However, towards the end of the class they both managed to successfully turn their rat into a ripe, red apple.

Malfoy, glancing over in the direction of Harry and Ron, shot across the room, "Too bad you lost your pet rat Weasly, you could've taken it home. Your family could've gotten a descent meal for once. After all, I don't manage they eat very well on your father's salary." Malfoy laughed at his own remark. Ron turned a bright red and jumped up to give Draco a right smack in the head, but Harry was the first one up to the challenge.

"What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?" Harry spat at him.

"What the fuck is yours?" Draco shot back casually. "Mind your own business".

"Malfoy! Potter!" McGonagall yelled. "What is going on here"

"Nothing professor. What gives you _that_ idea?" Draco said calmly with a smirk on his face."

"I find it difficult Mr. Malfoy, to believe that _you_ were doing nothing. You and Potter will have detention tonight at 9 o'clock for using such language in my classroom.

The bell rang and Harry stormed out of the classroom. The first half of the day went by very slowly. At lunch Harry and Ron met Hermione, and told her about his detention with Draco.

"That's absurd" growled Ron. "He always manages to ruin every thing for you."

"Harry really. You should learn just learn to ignore him" Hermione suggested in her motherly tone. "I mean, he's just trying to get under your skin." How many times had she told him this, yet it never seemed to sink in.

"Well, he does a good job doesn't he?" Harry said gloomily.

"It wasn't his fault Hermione" Ron told her. "He was just helping me out. Malfoy was insulting my family." Ron turned slightly red in the cheeks again.

Harry left the great hall after he finished his lunch and headed for his afternoon classes. The day continued to drag on and on, the clock seemed like it was frozen still. Finally the day was over. Harry was just finishing some of his homework he received from McGonagall that morning when he noticed the time. It was 15 minutes to 9. He rushed out of the portrait hole towards the Transfiguration classroom. While he was heading down the hall, he couldn't help but get a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. It would be the first time since he and Draco were alone since that night when everything fell apart for Harry. He reached the classroom and walked inside. Draco and McGonagall were already waiting there.

"Just in time Potter" McGonagall told him. "As I was just telling Mr. Malfoy a few seconds ago," Draco smirked at harry, "you two will be polishing in the trophy room. Now, I will be here in the classroom, and if I hear any disruption of any sort coming from your direction, I will be there in two seconds flat, mark my words. Well, what are you waiting for? Go, go. Off you go now"

Draco and Harry stalked down the hallway towards the trophy room. They entered to see a room, not too big, yet not small, walls filled with trophies of many sizes and shapes. They began to polish, the room remaining awkwardly silent for quite some time. After an hour or so, Harry couldn't take the silence between the two of them any longer.

"Malfoy?" he asked timidly.

"What Potter" Draco asked. He seemed very calm, completely opposite of Harry who felt very awkward.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry questioned innocently, staring at Draco.

Draco laughed, not loud, just a small laugh as though he was recalling an amusing memory. "What makes you ask that?"

"I'm just wondering what the hell is happening between us. Besides you seemed quite keen on starting something with me just the other night." Harry said plainly, still staring at Draco.

Draco found this conversation very amusing. Harry was doing exactly as he had planned. Give him just a taste and he would come crawling back for sure (Draco's rather large ego had led him to believe that that's what would always happen). Draco cut off contact from Harry, yet alowed the boy to stare and wonder what was going through his mind. Eventually, as Draco figured, Harry would eventually corner him and demand explantions. Landing the two of them into detention just sped things up a bit.

So far, everything had gone according to plan. All that was left was for Draco to act all sappy, and hopefully, if all goes according to plans, Harry would submit and he would take things from there, if you know what he means.

Draco dropped what he was doing to looked up at Harry "It was a mistake Harry. You said so yourself. It was never meant to happen. It's just a memory. Remember?" Draco was staring into Harry's eyes. "You said that nothing would ever happen between us, so I did what I needed despite how I felt to get things back to normal."

"It will never be normal anymore Draco" Harry stated.

"Draco?" Draco said staring into Harry's eyes slightly surprised.

"What happened between us will not be forgotten. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all weekend in fact" As Harry said this he felt his face turning red. He gazed down at the floor slightly embarrassed. "I always thought of you as an enemy but now I feel that there could be something between us, something-something maybe more." Harry turned away when he finished.

Mission accomplished. Draco walked closer to Harry. He put his slender hand on Harry's shoulder, turning him around so they were face to face. Harry kept his face down. He was still embarrassed to what he just admitted to Draco, and was apprehensive about what he thought of him. Draco reached out his right hand. His thumb and index finger tilted Harry's face to meet his own. Harry, eyes still locked on the ground.

"Harry. Look at me will you" Draco said with a slight smile on his face.

Harry raised his eyes, emerald meeting those of gray. Harry saw the smile on Draco's face and couldn't help but smile shyly in response. Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands, and taking it slow (god forbid Harry ran away again), leaned forward slightly, pressing his own lips against those of Harry's for the second time this week.

Meanwhile back in the common room.

"Hermione, I think I'm going to go see if Harry's done his detention yet. Maybe I can talk McGonagall into letting him off a bit early.

"Okay, but just make sure you're not back too late or else you'll get Gryffindor into trouble." Hermione said.

"Ya, ya, ya."

Ron headed down to the Transfiguration classroom. He walked into the room to find McGonagall dozing off.

"Umm, miss?" Ron whispered. He tapped her on the shoulder when she didn't respond.

"What, who is it? What do you want? Oh-yes, Weasley? What would you like?" McGonagall asked, slightly jumpy, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Professor, would you mind if Harry would leave just a bit early, he needs his sleep for quidditch practice"

"What? Oh, yes. Sure thing Weasly." She said as she rubbed her eyes again, He's in the trophy room. Just let him and Mr. Malfoy know that they can leave, detention is finished for now". Ron left the room and made his way down the hall.

Ron reached the doorway to the trophy room. The door was slightly open. He pushed the door open a bit further.

"Hey Harry, I'm here to pick you up. McGonagall said you're finished deten-" Ron broke off suddenly, his mouth gaping. Nobody seemed to have heard him. He had never inn his life imagined the situation he just stumbled in on.

Draco was pinned against the furthest wall in the room, his eyes closed, with a content smile spread across his face. Harry, his back to the door, was unbuttoning Draco shirt, kissing his way down his neck. Draco's shirt fell to the floor, revealing his slender, yet muscular frame. He had always been one to look good.

Ron stumbled against the door causing it to creak slightly. Ron froze just to see the two boys pause, then look in his direction, before he ran for it down the hall back to the common room.

As Harry removed his gaze from the blonde's body to the doorway, he saw Ron turn and run.

"Shit" Harry said under his breath. "I've got to go," he said addressing Draco. Harry left the room quickly to follow Ron. What was he going to think about what he just saw?

Draco was left alone, half-naked, slightly out of breath. He smiled as he pressed his fingers against his own lips remembering Harry. He _always_ got what he wanted.

__

Author's notes:

I just got back from vacation a few days ago so I'm just getting around to posting the next chapter now. Hope everyone reading this so far has enjoyed what they've read and will come back for more. I live to please and to receive complimentary reviews.

__

BlueEpiks13- Thank you for the compliement, especially the yummy comment. I surrender. I'll give you more as soon as I can get it lol.

__

BiF NAKED- oohhh, I'm glad you liked the hickey. It may seem kind of corney, but I laughed when I read it over for the first time. Harry's sudden realization of what it was. Lol enjoy. Thanks

__

Wyte Choklate- thank you, thank you, thank you. Love the compliments. Hope you enjoy the rest.

__

Telerairei- Thanks. I really like your reviews. Not sure why but, I guess they explain why you like or dislike my fiction. Thanks again. Lol Draco has nice lips for sure. Everyone must remember that and _never_ forget it. Oh yeah, and about Ron finding out about the "duel", I think this chapter answered your question. Hope you liked.

__

Black-mystic3- I completely surrender the next chapter for your complete enjoyment.

Okay, so nows there's only one thing left to do. Can anyone guess what that might be?huh huhOkay I'll give you a hint. It starts with an R.Okay, okay, I'll just give you the answer. REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter shouldbe up within a week if everything goes as planned, just make sure you rewiew for me, Okay. Thanks If you've read.


	5. I Can Explain

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other character from "Harry Potter". They belong to J.K. Rowling, amazing author.

__

Summary: This chapter is basically for Ron's sake. Everything is explained to the confused red head.

****

I Can Explain

Harry was running down the corridor at a fairly fast pace chasing after his best friend who had just made a rather startling discovery. The situation after all that Ron happened to stumble in upon was questionable. How would you feel if you walked in on your best friend, and one of your supposed enemies, who also happened to be half naked I might add, making out?

"Oh god! What's Ron going to think of me?" Harry thought as he turned to corner, making his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He too didn't seem to know the answer to that question. Would Ron be angry, confused, understanding? Harry rounded a second corner and stood next to the entrance to the common room. Slightly breathless, Harry gathered his thoughts the best he could and pushed open the portrait leading into Gryffindor tower.

"This is going to be interesting" he told himself quietly, wiping the side of his face as he entered into the fire lit room.

Only a few students were left in the common room, everyone else having gone to bed already. Harry looked around for any sign of Ron. Instead he found Hermione, located in the far, right hand corner, complete, as usual with several large books.

"Hermione. Did you see Ron come through here by chance?" Harry asked, surveying the rest of the room for any trace of his best friend.

"Ummm..." Hermione started as she placed down the book she was reading. "Yeah I did. He seemed kind of jumpy though. Wonder what's wrong?" She returned her eyes to the textbook as she began to read again.

"Okay thanks Hermione. I'm gonna go see if anything's wrong". Harry looked towards the stairs with dread as he said this. Harry already knew what was wrong, and was dreading the worst. He sighed heavily before ascending the stairs slowly.

The room was dark, with nothing but the moonlight filtering in. A few of the beds were occupied with sleeping students. Harry noticed that Ron was lying on his bed, eyes just staring blankly at the ceiling.

Harry walked slowly towards Ron, his mind racing with ways in which he would explain to his best friend.

"So, I, er-" Harry began dumbly. He mentally slapped himself upside the head and thought "stupid, stupid, stupid".

Ron sat up in his bed to look up at Harry who was standing a few feet away. He screwed up his face into a confused sort of frown. "Malfoy? What the _hell_ is going on inside your head? Or am I just horribly mistaken?"

"I ummm, er-" Harry wasn't sure what to say. In all honesty, he was quite overwhelmed, and for a few seconds he was tempted to just go running back out of the room. He resisted the temptation, and stood staring at Ron.

Ron continued, "so that _girl_? The one who gave you that hickey, the one time thing." All of that was with Malfoy?" Ron still had the confused frown on his face.

Harry locked his eyes onto the ground, his head down. He almost seemed ashamed of himself. "Yes" he answered flatly.

"Harry. Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked innocently, the traces of his frown disappearing. "I mean, I'm your best mate. We're supposed to be able to tell each other anything".

Harry took a seat next to Ron on the bed and let out a sad sign, "I don't know. I still don't know exactly what's happening. It's all really confusing." He spoke as if he was a scared lost child. "This just happened, and everything's changed. I was going to tell you, er- eventually, but I wasn't even sure myself."

"You know Harry, I never ever thought I'd be having this conversation with you" Ron said. He then looked into Harry's eyes very sincerely and continued, "er- you're still my best friend Harry, and I er," he coughed, clearing his throat nervously "stand by what you do. I'll support you and your decisions". Ron cleared his throat again. He seemed to be very uncomfortable. He scratched the top of his head, and looked away.

Harry smiled at Ron, and gave him a slap on the back, breaking the tension a bit. "Thanks Ron"

Ron smiled nervously in response, before he answered, "anytime".

"You know, I could really do with someone to talk to" Harry told Ron, his face becoming a bit more serious. "This past week has been a nightmare".

Ron still looked a bit nervous. Anyone could tell that he was uncomfortable in this situation. He didn't really want to continue the conversation, but kept going for the sake of Harry. He was Harry's best friend, and he was going to be there to help him, through thick and thin no matter what.

Ron cleared his throat nervously again before asking, "well, how did this all, er, start?"

Harry looked at Ron and smiled, his eyes bright, "thanks Ron. I really appreciate this. This whole week I've had nothing but my own thoughts for comfort, and they don't help much."

"Hay, what are friends for?" Ron said as a smile flitted across his face.

"Okay," Harry began shyly "well, I don't really know how all of this started. First I was fighting with Draco- sorry Malfoy after defense against dark arts class, then the next he kissed me."

Ron's eyes widened, slightly shocked. "He just kissed you?" he questioned, the slightly confused expression securing a spot on his face again. "Right out of the blue? So he's gay then, right?"

Harry looked at Ron, before quickly looking down again. "I think so. But the thing is," he said slightly embarrassed and nervous, "that II kissed him back."

Ron's face dropped, but his quickly regained his composure "Oh, well, er, why?"

"I don't know. I was so confused at that moment," Harry said timidly. "At first I was going to throw him off of me, but then I started having these thoughts, that er, wanted to do otherwise" Harry's cheeks flushed with red, to admitting this to Ron. He had never admitted anything like this before, he was nervous, and found himself acting out of the ordinary. He knew he could trust Ron, so why was he so weirded out?

"S- so what happened next" Ron asked slowly. He was dreading the answer. He didn't want this to get too personal.

"I left." He said plainly, and Ron seemed quite relieved. "I was scared, so I told him that nothing would ever happen again, and that it had to end there, but as you found out tonight, it didn't end."

"Why not?" asked Ron anxiously. "I mean, it was Malfoy. You and him are supposed to be," he paused, trying to be careful about how he said the next part, "well _enemies_"

Harry was hesitant about going on, but took a deep breath and continued, "I- I couldn't stop thinking about him I guess."

"Malfoy? But he always treats you like crap" Ron said surprised by Harry's answer. "He treats us _all_ like crap". He was getting a bit angry.

Harry continued, pleading with his friend, "It was different this time." Harry never thought in his life that he would be the one defending Draco, and yet he stood there tonight, in front of Ron, telling him that he wasn't all that bad.

"Well than why'd he get you and himself into detention?" Ron questioned with a slight frown. "Huh, answer me that then will you?"

"When I said it was over, he made sure that everything went back to normal between us. That meant us being enemies again." Harry's face softened as he mentioned he and Draco being enemies.

"And so at detention?"

"I told him how a felt and things, er, just kinda went from there". Harry stared at the ground when he finished, then added, "sorry you had to find out that way mate, if I scared you."

Ron laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you did a bit," he chuckled "but, it's all right man. I'm just glad you told me". Harry smiled at Ron. Ron screwed up his face, "I thought you always liked girls. When did you find out that you, ah," Ron leaned forward and whispered the last part, as though he was afraid of being overheard, "like _guys_?"

Harry looked into Ron's eyes as he spoke, "I never really thought of guys in that way before, ever. I was scared at first, but I, er, liked what happened between Draco and me. I felt, I don't know, kinda special when I was with him, not like previous years. I just wanted to stay there." Harry stared up into the star filled sky as he finished, almost dreamily. "You know what I mean Ron?"

Ron too was staring dreamily out into the sky, but Harry didn't notice. "Actually, I don't know what you means" Ron thought to himself sadly, but what actually came out was, "yeah, sure Harry." His last three words came out with a gloomy, quiet tone. Ron seemed distant.

"Thanks again Ron", Harry concluded as he walked over to his own bed. "I'm going to sleep now." He took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table, and jumped into bed. "Good night."

"Night Harry", Ron said as he pulled the covers close, staring into the night sky.

_ _

Author's Notes:

Thanks so much to all of you have read this fiction so far, and I thank a million times more, those who reviewed for me. I love you all. The chapter may get a bit slower from here, and you will deffinitely be seeing more of Ron. This chapter shows the swet side of Ron, and how loyal a friend he is. You just can't help but love him, or at least that's what I think. But, something may be wrong oooooooohhhhh.

__

Wyte Choklate- thank you very much.

__

Shine- aaaww thanks so much. I apprecite that. I hope you keep reading. I just posted this chapter. Did you want me to email it to you? Sorry if you did, maybe the next one.

__

Baka-chibi-puffs- lol thanks, I wrote more, hope it's good enough for you. I like cheese and hey, I like cake too, so If it's _cheese to the cake _wow thanks a lot lol

__

Telerairei- I finally updated, yay. I'm soooo sorry it wasn't fast enough for you. Every twenty minutes you checked? Wow, thanks I guess lol.I think you must find some more fanfiction to occupy your time with lol. I love reading your reviews. Aawwwww, I love you too and I really hope this doesn't trun into slash for you. I'm so afraid it will. Anyways, thanks again. You are greatly apreciated by me hee hee.

__

Sennia35- I love the shy Harry. I know he probably should be a bit stronger than that, but being as he's not veryexperience we'll say, he's a bit nervous (especially with Draco). I also like the idea of Draco being the one in control most of the time. He's always cool and composed and knows what he wants. I like how he kind of leads Harry, makes him comfortable, treats him like he wants to be treated, then has his way with him, hee hee, so sexy I think. And with Ron, he deffinitely adds some drama. I have a lot more in store for him, muah aha hahaha. Thanks.

__

I love harry and draco slash- Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it. Keep reading, and I'll keep updating lol.

__

BiF NAKED- Thanks for the review and the appraise. I like Rons reaction to everything, and you see a bit more of it in the chapter I just added. He walks in the door, and his mouth goes dry mid sentence..I can picture him saying something like, "What the _hell_ is going on" or "What the _hell_ did I just walk in on". Aawwww poor poor Ron lol.


	6. The Thoughts of Ron

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other character from "Harry Potter". They belong to J.K. Rowling, amazing author.

__

Summary: Something Harry said made Ron come to a realization about himself. He finds himself feeling pathetic, and he wants to know how it feels to be with someone.

****

The Thoughts of Ron

Ron woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. He hadn't slept very well, and when he got any sleep at all, he was haunted with dreams. In one dream, actually it would be considered more a nightmare, Harry and Draco turned into large, dark green snakes, with huge poisonous fangs. They eventually coiled up to become one giant snake, proceeding to chase Ron down a dark tunnel. The only explanation would have to be the previous day's events.

Ron wiped the sweat from his brow. "What a weird dream," he said as he disentangled himself from the covers twisted around his body.

It was still fairly early in the morning, and everyone else was still sound asleep in their bunks. Ron pulled open the hangings on his bed, stumbled out of his bed, and walked tiredly over to the bathroom. After locking the door, he undressed and got into the shower. He adjusted the temperature of the water, so it was hot, yet comfortable. He sighed heavily as the water hit the back of his neck flowing across his broad shoulders, trickling down his back, falling lower, and lower, until reaching the bottom of the tub. Steam was rising as he washed himself, and the heat made Ron's light skin turn slightly red. After a few more minutes of just enjoying the heat and comfort of the flowing water, Ron decided to get out. Steam flooded out of the shower, clouding the bathroom mirror, as he opened the curtains. He stepped onto the cold, hard floor dripping water as he went and wrapped a fluffy towel around his bottom half. Beads of water still lingered on his upper half.

Ron walked over to the mirror and wiped away the steam, revealing his own reflection. There stood a teenaged boy. He looked a bit older than his age with a good build; freckles had settled themselves across his fair complexion. His hair a fiery red, now darkened by the water, making it a deep crimson. He stood there a few moments staring long and hard at himself, before lowering his head and sighing sadly. He took a deep breath, and raised his head to observe his reflection again. The words rang in his ears,

__

"I felt, I don't know, kinda special when I was with himI just wanted to stay. You know what I mean Ron?"

"Why did Harry have to say that?" Ron thought to himself somewhat desperately, trying to grasp understanding. "I never realized it until now, but I-I'm pathetic"

His reflection whispered back, "pathetic".

Of coarse Ron didn't know what it was like to be with someone, and not want to be anywhere else. Ron, after all, had never even had a real girlfriend, never knew what it was like to be with someone, never knew what it was like to be loved, or even noticed. He was too busy hiding behind Harry's shadow he thought savagly.

"No one _ever_ notices me" Ron told himself, pulling himself away from the mi.rror. He got dressed.

When he left the bathroom, he was still the only one up. He quietly gathered his books and things and headed down to the great hall where he could get some early breakfast. After an hour or so, more students began filing into the hall to get their own breakfast. Harry and Hermione sat opposite them at Gryffindor table, grabbing a few slices of toast for themselves.

"Hi Ron" they said in unison.

"Hey" Ron said rather plainly back as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Hermione suddenly stood up from the table, her mouth full of toast,

"Shoot! I forgot my quills upstairs. I'll be back in a minute."

Ron took a sip of his orange juice, as Harry stared after Hermione as she left. When she was completely out of site, he leaned over the table closer to Ron and whispered,

"Thanks Ron. I woke up this morning and really wanted to let you know how much I appreciate this. And- oh yeah, for now, this is just going to be kept quiet, okay."

Ron took another sip of his juice and nodded as Harry sat back down in his regular position.

After breakfast they headed for defense against the darks arts class which they had with the Slytherins. This would be their second class since their return to Hogwarts. Ron really wasn't talking too much this morning, but nobody seemed to notice, Harry and Hermione were talking avidly about some article that was in the Daily Prophet about the ministry or something. Ron didn't really care.

As the three of them approached the classroom door, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle could be seen not too far down the hall. Ron watched Harry and then Draco intently. As Draco closed in with his cronies, he saw an evil scowl spread across his face. Ron and Hermione entered the room first, followed by Crabbe and Goyle with threatening stares. Nobody thought they were looking, but Ron turned back quickly to observe Harry and Draco. They lit up from their frowns. They smiled at each other, they seemed happy before they both turned away and took their seats.

"Wands out class." Snape drawled in his usual tone to the room full of students. "We'll be stepping a bit further today". He paused, "let's hope we can all keep up".

Ron was in his own world at this point. Snape was speaking, he knew that, but his words didn't seem to penetrate his brain. The image of Draco and Harry had been burned into him, both of them smiling, as though a photograph had been placed right in front of his face.

"Why?" Ron thought as he leaned back in his chair, Snape still babbling on to the class.

"Why not me? Don't I deserve to be happy?" One side questioned sadly.

"Of coarse you do my dear" the other side answered back lovingly.

"Well, then why am I so sad?" he questioned again. "I deserve to have what Harry has, when he's with Draco. I deserve to be happy, to be _loved _I guess?". Ron felt so weak at the moment. Having all these emotions because of some _relationship_ his best friend had. He was acting like a such a girl. He really had to get a hold on himself, brave up, act like a real man. He was deffinitely going to have to ride out this phase, he called it.

"Well then go get it." Encouraged the other side encouraged enthusiastically. He needed to be more confident with himself. If he saw something he wanted he would just have to go out and get it, period.

Ron's internal conversation would have to wait for later, someone was talking to him.

"Weasley" the voice spoke loudly with a hint of anger.

Ron snapped back to reality.

"Weasly! Did you not hear my instructions?"

Ron looked around the classroom, mildly surprised to see that he was the only one sitting in his chair. The rest of the class had been paired off. Crabbe was standing a few feet away looking slightly disgruntled. Ron hung his head. One lucky guess who his partner was.

"Sorry, no professor".

"Tsk tsk tsk Weasly" Snape looked annoyed but seemed happy with his opportunity to degrade Ron. "Pick up the slack, unless you want lower grades than last year". Snape's lips curled into a twisted smile. It was weird, but Snape seemed to look worse when he smiled. The smile vanished almost instantly. "We're working on the spell petrificus tottallus'. Now, Weasley, I don't want to repeat myself again, _ever_, or else it will be detention."

"Yes sir." Ron replied stiffly, not daring to look Snape in the face. Snape walked away to where the rest of the class was practicing.

Ron turned to Crabbe, "So I guess I'm your partner am I?" He said in a nasty tone, an evil glare to go along with it.

"Listen weasel. I don't want this either, so how about you shut your dirty, poor, freckled face and we'll get this over with."

Ron didn't feel like arguing so he gave up, "fine, lets get this over with".

As usual Ron didn't do very well. He managed to stun Crabbe a few times with the spell, but most of the time it was he who ended up on the floor, legs and arms stiff, unable to move. Snape would come over and undo the spell, before they would do it again, and again, and again.

Before long it was the end of class. They headed down to the great hall for lunch. Hermione ate her food quickly before rushing off to the library. To Harry, something about Ron seemed a bit off today. He watched as the red head stabbed at his mashed potatoes with his fork. He frowned at his plate, mushing it around a bit more, then pushing it to the side.

"Anything wrong Ron?" Harry asked slightly concerned. "I mean, you don't seem too happy."

"I'm not." Ron said flatly in return, not even bothering to look up at his friend.

Harry looked even more concerned at this, almost panicky. "It's not me is it" he asked with a frown on his face. "You're not upset about yesterday are you?"

"No Harry" Ron said raising his voice a bit, still not bothering to look up. Harry was getting annoyed. What had he done wrong, except ask his friend if anything was wrong.

"Well, what is it then?" Harry asked again, showing some frustration now.

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand if I told you. How about you just leave me alone." Ron said coldly, standing up to leave. Harry stood up in response, showing anger, yet deep down, he was still concerned about his friend. But why was he being such a git.

"What the hell's wrong with you Ron?"

"Sod off Harry"

Ron stormed out of the great hall, leaving Harry alone with his things. Let's just say that Harry's mood wasn't as good after that episode. Yet again, Harry was confused.

The next few classes they had together went by uneventfully. Ron refused to sit beside Harry, and Harry didn't object. Hermione was left to sit in the middle of the two teens, left in the dark as to why they were so upset with each other.

"Ugh, you two are making me crazy" Hermione said loudly as they exited their last class of the day. She was definitely fed up. "This behavior is childish"

Ron and Harry didn't respond. They just followed her to the end of the hall. Ron turned in the opposite direction of Harry and Hermione who turned to enter the great hall for another meal.

"Ron? Aren't you coming?" Harry asked. He didn't seem angry or annoyed with Ron anymore.

"I'm not hungry, maybe I'll catch you later" Ron's voice went quieter, and he too didn't seem angry anymore. To Harry he looked sad, almost lonely. Harry didn't know what to do.

"Okay then, I guess...bye" Harry said rather skeptically as he turned and joined the large mass of students flooding in for dinner.

Ron headed for the library. He didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor tower where he would more than likely be hassled by Harry and Hermione later. He entered the library and sat down heavily into one of the chairs, placing his head into his hands, sighing.

Later that night:

Harry and Hermione had finished their dinner and left the Great Hall before anyone else. They reached the common room and they both settled themselves down on the couch. Harry seemed exhausted.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Ron. I don't know why he's so angry." Harry was stressing out. All this week he had nobody to share his feelings with and when he finally finds someone to talk to, he gets angry with him. "Actually, I have an Idea why, but-"

"Why do you _think_ he's mad?" Hermione said before he could finish his sentence. Hermione could be annoying at times, but she _was_ a good listener, and Harry appreciated that.

"Something I told him yesterday." Harry said cautiously. He grabbed a piece of paper lying nearby on the floor and began twisting it uneasily.

"Which was...?" She encouraged him to go on.

Damn, Harry knew that was going to be the next question. "Are you sure you wanna hear? He asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

Hermione looked a bit apprehensive. What on earth was he going to tell her, that got Ron so upset? She nodded slowly, and Harry continued.

Even later on that night:

At around 9 o'clock Ron left the library and took to wandering aimlessly around the school. After visiting the owlry, and countless dark hallways, he decided to head back to Gryffindor tower for some sleep.

"Want to talk about it?" Ron's one side asked the other.

"No, not really" it responded sadly.

"Okay. Maybe later then"

The other side changed its mind almost instantly and quickly asked "What is it like to be loved?"

"I'm not sure. We'll find out when it's our time I guess."

Ron entered the common room, and walked up to the stairs to the boy's dormitory. A few students were lingering around the fireplace but ignored Ron, neither of who were Hermione or Harry.

"Well, when is it going to be _our_ time?"

"You want to have what he has, don't you?" No answer came.

Ron walked trance-like over to his bed. He didn't notice that Harry wasn't in his bed. He missed the letter on Harry's bed, written with elegant green ink:

__

Meet me by the potions classroom tonight and bring your invisibility cloak

signed _Draco_

Ron lay down and pulled the covers around himself. He stared blankly at the ceiling, and seemed as though he was having an intense struggle within himself. He tossed a few times before he settled down.

Suddenly his whispered in an eerily calm tone, "I _will_ have what Harry has." He smiled to himself. Or at least he would try. He quickly allowed his eyelids to close, and deep sleep consume him until the morning.

__

Author's notes:

It's been a few weeks since I last updated so I figured I should get moving. I like this chapter because of how Ron feels so worthless. He has no confidence in himself the poor boy, but that's why I love his character. I wanted to keep it the same as in the books.

__

Wyte Choklate- I know what you mean by Harry turning girl but I think that's the last of it for a bit. I really don't want him to seem girly, but that's how it came out and now I've got to live with it. I'm going to try and make him less girly in the upcoming chapters, but I'm glad you enjoyed it.

__

BiF NAKED- He is isn't he. Such a cutie but his thought get a bit twisted around as you will soon see.

__

Telerairei- poor Ron's never been with anyone, I know it's sad for him. It's supposed to be after book number 5 and he's never really had a girlfriend right, but I might just be nice to him in later chapters, _after_ I sort through what I'm making him do first, muahahaha aha ha. Glad you like everything so far and I hpe you continue reviewing for me cause I love it lol. Oh yeah, and your going to have to give me some constructive criticism eventually, I find it hard to believe you have no dislikes with my story so far. I'm not a great writer you know, lol, thanks for all the compliments though, I really apreciate them. I'll try my best to finish this story, but please don't kill me if I don't lol.

__

Baka-chibi-puffs- Thanks so much. Yes, you will have to wait, lol, patience is a vitue don't you know, but I'll try to be quick. I've got more in store for Ron and how he's ging to "deal" with it, so I hope you look forward to that.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for me so far, especially those of you who keep coming back. I love reading them, I seriously do. SoI want more of them lol. **If you read it I want a review.** Now, go push the review button!


	7. A Letter

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other character from "Harry Potter". They belong to J.K. Rowling, amazing author.

__

Summary: Okay, so this chapter continues from the same night as the last chapter. Harry goes to meet Draco and they go to his room. Things get interesting, but don't go too far. Then there's a little twist at the end.

****

A LETTER

Harry, with his invisibility cloak headed down the dark hallways towards the potions classroom, where he would meet Draco. Things would just go from there where they wanted to he guessed. As he approached the classroom, Harry could hear voices just around the corner. He took a few small steps and peered around the corner and saw Professor Snape talking with the boy he had come to see.

"I was just taking a small walk down the hall sir. I couldn't sleep so I thought stretching my legs would do me some good." Draco said innocently, keeping his cool under pressure as usual.

Snape cast a suspicious look at the Slytherin student. He looked around the hallway as though looking for something. "Alright Malfoy, but I don't want you meeting people during the night." His gaze drifted to the corner that Harry was standing by, before he turned back to Draco.

"Yes Professor, but I don't know _what_ you're talking about." Draco yawned, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go back to my room."

"Very well Malfoy." Snape took one last look around the hallway before leaving.

Harry made sure that Snape was completely out of sight before he completely rounded the corner and walked over to Draco.

"Draco," he whispered.

Draco spun around very quickly as though startled. "What?...Harry?"

"Ya, it's me" he said with a smile on his face, as he partially removed his invisibility cloak.

"Wait, keep the cloak on" Draco interjected. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking as they headed down the hall. "If Snape sees."

"Where are we going" Harry asked simply, brushing of Draco's warning.

Draco smiled, "we'll be there in just a minute. You'll see."

They continued walking down the dark hallways. After a few more turns, they reached a door. Draco mumbled the password, "carnivorous."

When they entered the room, it was pitch black. Harry heard the door close and Draco's footsteps moving to the other side of the room. Harry removed his cloak and Draco whispered something inaudible to Harry's ears. All of a sudden the room was lit with at least two dozen candles. It was a very romantic setting

Harry looked around to observe the whole room. It was a rather large room, at least for one person, almost the size of the Gryffindor common room. There was a huge bed with a green comforter and large fluffy pillows that Harry thought looked very comfortable. At the side of the room were solid black dressers, and in the corner was a dark green couch made for two. The whole room was covered with the Slytherin colors, and it looked very elegant in the candlelight.

"Like it?" Draco asked timidly as he moved closer to Harry.

Harry watched the candles flicker lightly. "I love it. You did all of this for me?" Harry smiled and his eyes landed on Draco. The room wasn't the only thing that looked good in the candlelight. Draco smiled. Harry quickly added in, "Is this your room?"

"Yes" he responded. "They had an extra room after Flint left, and when I was made prefect, they decided to give it to me"

"God, you're so lucky".

"I guess I am," Draco said smoothly as he smiled at Harry. "After all, I do have the famous Harry Potter in my bedroom." Harry smiled, and could feel himself blushing lightly. "You know how many people would kill to be in my situation?"

Harry walked over to Draco shyly and gave him a sweet kiss. "You don't know how lucky you are." Draco smiled and went in for another kiss, this time not as sweet, but more passionate. Harry could feel himself being pushed against the wall, hands travelling across his chest, beginning to undo his shirt.

Harry laughed. "My, my Draco. Are we a little anxious today?" Draco let out a soft chuckle as Harry's shirt fell to the floor carelessly.

Harry just stood there. Draco removed himself from undressing the other, and took in the sight of the Dark haired teen. Harry was definitely a good-looking guy. All of those years on the quidditch pitch did wonders for his physique. Broad shoulders, toned chest, stomach, and arms, a sight Draco couldn't resist but capture in his memory for later. Feeling a bit conscientious with those gray eyes boring into him, Harry's hand twisted in Draco's shirt to pull him in for another kiss. He found his one hand wrapped tightly in the blonde's hair, while the other fidgeted with the buttons on Draco's shirt. Wanting more, Draco quickly helped Harry with the rest of the buttons, and his shirt too fell carelessly to the floor. Draco dominated, and led Harry over to the bed, his lips never leaving Harry's. They fell onto the soft bed, the tidy covers now out of place.

Harry started laughing, but tried to hold it back.

Draco looked at him questioningly "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, your hair"

"And what about it may I ask," he asked now smiling himself. He ran his fingers through the blonde strands as though desperately trying to fix it.

"I've just never seen it down before. Nothing like your usual self". Harry brushed a lock of the light hair from Draco face. "It does look sexy though"

Harry's eyes sparkled as Draco pulled him into another deep kiss. Harry pulled away slightly, but slid in close to Draco, his head nestled in Draco's neck, and his arms wrapped lightly around his waist. Draco ran one finger up and down Harry's arm, making him shiver.

"Can we talk Draco?"

"About what?"

"Anything I guess. It's just, we've never really had a solid conversation have we?"

Draco searched his memory quickly, before raising his eyebrows in slight surprise, "hmmmnn I guess we haven't"

"I'm not sure exactly what we are, but I know it feels nice to be with you."

Draco wasn't sure what to say. He was never one to readily admit to his emotions to anyone, especially when it concerned Harry Potter, his 'enemy' for so long. He was a Malfoy after all; one who is mysterious, deceptive, powerful. He earlier clued how he was feeling towards Harry, but he wasn't ready to admit what that feeling could turn out to be. He was in control of this situation, and when he was ready, things would go from there.

Draco responded by tightly hugging the other boy close to him, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Harry took an audible deep breath and exhaled slowly before he spoke again, a little apprehensive. "I told Ron and Hermione about us." Harry was expecting an anger surge from Draco. Something that went along the lines of, 'not the mudblood and weasel', but none came. Draco did seem a bit surprised, but collected himself, before calmly responding,

"Can we really trust them with that secret Harry"

"Of coarse" Harry responded taken aback. "They're my best friends. I can trust them with my life."

"Fine, fine. Don't get all defensive". Draco seemed at bit nervous, Harry could clearly tell. "I just want to keep this to ourselves for now. I'm just not ready to share this just yet," Draco finished weakly. He wanted to sound anything but weak. He felt however, almost vulnerable in this situation. Maybe he was losing his touch.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry". Harry smiled as he ran his fingers through the blonde hair, then moving to brush his hand again his smooth face. Draco leaned over and placed a kiss on Harry's lips, settling back down in the others arms.

"So" Draco began nervously. Both boys were a bit nervous around the other. What would they talk about? They after all, didn't really have much in common, hence the reason why they would never be seen less than 20 feet away from each other just a week or so ago.

"Shhh." Harry quieted the other boy. "Let's just lye here for a bit. I like this." He closed his eyes and relaxed completely in Draco's arms.

"Harry, what happened to where we were just headed a few minutes ago?" Draco whined with a hint of frustration. He'd have to take a nice cold shower now. Harry rolled his eyes, and placed a finger to Draco's lips, hushing him, closing his eyes again.

Draco obliged to Harry's request, relaxing against his pillow. Not moments later, Draco felt Harry's breathing become calm and rhythmic, and noticed the boy had fallen asleep. Draco brushed a lock of the dark hair from Harry's face observing the calm features. Draco had never felt anything like this before. To be trusted by another person was a completely new feeling. After all, to fall asleep in someone's arms had to show some trust. Draco felt almost overwhelmed. He sighed, many thoughts ran through his mind,

"Why does he trust me like this?"

"He shouldn't trust me. He doesn't even know me."

"Am I wrong?"

"Am I just jumping to conclusions now?"

"I'm thinking to much. Look what he's doing to me, and in just a week."

"I'm definitely losing my touch."

Harry's shifted slightly in his sleep, jostling Draco from his over-complex thoughts. He watched as the boy in his arms shifted trying to find a comfortable spot. Draco ran his fingers up and down Harry's arm, and he snuggled up closer, settling back down in sleep. He smiled as he brushed another lock of hair from Harry's face, closing his eyes. He too slowly drifted off to sleep.

__

The Next Morning:

Harry woke up the next morning to someone gently shaking him.

"Harry, wake up. We fell asleep yesterday"

"What? Huh?" He rubbed his eyes from the light in the room.

"If you hurry, you could get to your room before anyone notices you're gone"

Harry got out of the soft bed, and stretched his arms above his head, yawning. "Thanks Draco. I guess I'll see you then." He found his shirt on the floor, and quickly buttoned it up.

"Sure thing," Draco said, smiling as he handed Harry his invisibility cloak. He delivered a quick kiss to his lips.

Harry opened the door and stepped outside. He got one final look at Draco as he heard the door click shut. He ran quickly up to Gryffindor tower.

He reached the portrait, and whispered hurriedly,

"Wolfsbane, wolfbane, wolfsbane."

The fat lady open here eyes slowly, just being woken from a deep sleep.

She was very irritated. "Now I say, how rude of you. Where have you been all night might I ask? You go sneaking off all night, and decide when the right time is to come back, waking anyone up just for your convenience. Why I..."

"WOLFSBANE" Harry said loudly this time. He just wanted to be back up in his own room, in his own bed before anyone saw that he was out. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Fine, fine, very well. If this happens again though"

Harry slammed the portrait back in its place after entering, before the fat lady could finish her sentence. Quickly, but quietly, he walked up to the boy's dormitory, everybody thankfully still sleeping. He jumped into his bed and pulled the hangings shut, slipping under the covers. He could get in another hour or so of sleep before he had to get ready for class.

__

Not long after:

Harry woke up and went down to the great hall for breakfasts with Ron and Hermione. Harry kept glancing over in the direction of the Slytherin table for reasons already known here. Eventually the sound of wings could be heard above. Owls were flooding in to deliver the mail. Harry as usual didn't receive anything, but as he watched the blonde boy across the room, he noticed he had received a letter. He saw the features of Draco drop slightly before he excused himself from the table and questioning Slytherins around him. After he left the hall, Harry wondered what that could possibly be about.

Draco walked down the hall, down to his room, the letter clenched tightly in his hand. He locked himself in his room, sat down on his bed and stared at the envelope before him. He ripped the letter open quickly almost like it would be easier if he got it over with. Draco pulled out the paper inside and unfolded it so what was written could be read. His eyes scanned across the somewhat lengthy writing. He removed his gaze from the paper for just a moment before reading through it one more time. Draco dropped his head, sadly. He had the expression of being overwhelmed, not knowing what he should do. His face calmed, but quickly changed to that of anger. He stood up and clenched his fist so the letter crumpled beneath his touch. He then tossed it violently across the room where it lay on the floor.

He sat down at his desk, grabbed a small piece of paper, and a quill. Simply he wrote on the paper,

"Yes father".

He was in a fury, but stuffed the letter in an envelope that was nearby. He left his room and arrived at the owlry where he would send off the letter. Draco watched as his owl went beyond his sight, into the mist.

__

Author's notes

Okay, so yes I haven't updated in a really, really long time. I do apologize. I kinda fell behind AnywaysI've got till chapter 8 done and hopefully I'll write some more after that but it may take a while. Thanks for reading, all of you who have so far and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
